Songfic Challenge
by XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots based on songs. It'll be marked as complete because, unless otherwise stated, the stories won't be linked. The rating will probably go up! The warnings will be in each chapter. First Chapter: Red Velvet Pancakes Circle-Flyleaf. Enjoy! Also, I will take requests! ((This is kinda an apology for not updating like I should!))


Song Fic Challenge 1: RVP

Song: Circle-Flyleaf

Warnings: MAJOR Character death, violence, yaoi (attraction, nothing else.)

It wasn't a big surprise when Matt walked into Matthew's shop. For the third time that week. Matt's crush on Matthew was no secret, as the rugged Canadian had already tried to get Matthew to give him a chance several times.

"Yes?"Matthew asked politely, wiping flour from his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

"I just wanted to buy some more crepes. I have guard duty again with Allen tonight and I know he's going to fall asleep. I don't want to do the same." Matt said, laying the appropriate amount of money on the counter. He didn't have to be told the amount, he had it memorized. What he never told Matthew is that his sentry job didn't pay very much and his constant buying at the bakery was taking from the money he had to put back for actual meals. Matthew gave him a small bag with the crepes inside, not needing to ask what kind he wanted.

"How is guard duty going?" The smaller Canadian asked, more out of politeness than out of actual interest. He knew that Matt wouldn't leave very quickly and didn't want the encounter to be any more awkward than it already was.

"It's fine. None of the rebels have tried to attack the wall in a while. That's why they cut the night guards to just me and Allen." Matt answered, smiling. He couldn't help the bit of hope that had risen in his chest when Matthew actually started a conversation instead of just nodding before making up some excuse to end the conversation. Matt tried his hardest to make Matthew more at ease around him, but he knew he still scared the younger man. It seemed like nothing he could do would change that.

"That's good. How about I bring you and Allen some snacks tonight?" Matthew asked. He really did feel bad about his unease of Matt. The man had never caused him any reason to fear him, other than his rather gruff nature when they first met. But he had warmed up considerably since then. Matthew had noticed that he was one of the few that Matt wasn't cold to.

"That would be great. I won't be able to pay you until next week though. I already bought food for this week so I won't have enough." Matt lied, not wanting Matthew to know the truth and think he was pathetic. He already caught enough hell from Allen for his infatuation.

"You don't have to pay. It's on me this time." Matthew said, smiling shyly at Matt. Matt couldn't believe it. Was he finally making progress with Matthew? Matthew inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when the bell above the door to the bakery chimed, signalling the arrival of a customer. He had to admit that he found Matt's attention and devotion very endearing as of late, but there was only so much he could take of it at one time. Matt reluctantly left, but he couldn't bring himself to feel down about the short amount he had gotten to spend with Matthew. He had finally made some progress. He was completely unaware of the attention he got from the local men and women who found him attractive as he went to his post. Even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have been able to be with them. The only one he wanted was Matthew. He approached the station he shared with his brother and sat down. Allen immediately noticed his unusual good mood and had to tease him for it, but even that didn't bother Matt. Not when his mind was filling with ideas of how to convince Matthew that he would make the perfect boyfriend for him. After all, he finally had reason to hope after two years of pining for the younger man.

It was fast approaching midnight when Matthew was finally able to slip out of the bakery with a basket of sweets for Matt and Allen. He hummed as he walked toward the gate where he knew Matt would be, enjoying the cool night air. He loved the fall. The cooler temperatures reminded him of his homeland to the north. He paused when he noticed a small light close to the wall and hushed whispering, almost immediately brushing it off as some of the village kids playing in the dark. He continued to walk, until he realized that the voices, which had been growing nearer to the path he walked, had silenced. He looked around, expecting one of the kids to jump out and attempt to frighten him. His heart stopped in his chest when a full grown man stepped out of the darkness instead, a grin on his heavily scarred face. Matthew knew by the rough leather that was strapped around the man's chest that served as a crude but surprisingly effective form of armor what he was. A rebel.

"Whatcha got in the basket there? Taking a picnic out to your lover?" He asked, his tone mocking as he stepped forward. Matthew's lavender eyes darted to glance just over the man's shoulder to see how close he was to his destination. Was he close enough that Matt would hear if he screamed? He noticed a slightly younger rebel step out from behind the rebel, followed by a young woman. If he was a little less frightened, Matthew would have been surprised by the savage looking rebel woman. He hadn't known that they were allowed to fight with the men.

"N-no. I'm ta-taking some snacks to my friend." Matthew answered, clutching the handle of his basket tighter in his hands. Could he use it as a weapon or a distraction? The rebel laughed, obviously unafraid of being heard. They were out of earshot of the gates and the guards. A bead of sweat travelled down the side of Matthew's face and he stepped back, bumping into something solid behind him. A hand grabbed his hip roughly and he felt the chest of the man behind him rumble with contained laughter.

"This one's pretty, boss. Puts Helga to shame for damn sure." The man said, making Matthew freeze in dread. The woman rebel growled at him to shut up and the leader of the group laughed, but Matthew's head was spinning.

"Bringing in a prisoner could boost the army's morale though. It would be a good idea to take him." The younger man that Matthew had seen spoke up. Matthew acted on a reflex then and elbowed the man behind him in the gut, twisting away and attempting to run. He didn't get far before the woman grabbed him.

"That wasn't very smart." She growled in his ear, forcing his hands behind his back and holding them there with a strength that surprised and dismayed Matthew. He wouldn't be able to get away from her. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to pray when the leader drew a very sharp looking sword and raised it, certain that he was going to die. He heard a quiet whooshing noise as the sword cut through the air, then a guttural cry filled with rage and pain. His eyes flew open, instantly recognizing the voice. Matt stood in front of him, his arm raised to block the blow from hitting Matthew. Matthew watched in fear and despair as Matt's arm hit the ground, looking at the severed limb in shock. He felt the need to vomit. He started shaking, going into shock, as he raised his eyes back up to look at Matt. Matt was breathing heavily, looking the stump that was once his arm as though in disbelief.

"Oh, we got a hero, huh?" The leader laughed, shaking the fresh blood off his sword. A few flecks of blood hit Matt and it seemed to bring him out of his shock. He lunged at the man, hitting him square in the face with his remaining fist. It was a strong enough blow to send the man stumbling backwards and fall. Matthew was too numb to do more than drop to his knees and let out a weak cry of warning when the woman let go of him and charged at Matt. The injured Canadian turned to block the blow that the woman sent his way, and the leader took his chance. Matthew screamed when he saw the tip of the sword poking out of the thin armor Matt had around his chest, the wound already spurting blood. Matt, again, looked more shocked than hurt as he stared down at the sword's tip before it was ripped away, the wound becoming jagged. A familiar voice yelled for back up a few moments later as Allen ran forward to aid his brother. The rebels retreated and seemed to melt into the surrounding darkness. Matt finally collapsed, blood slowly pooling around him.

_No, no, no, no! _Matthew forced himself to go to the mortally wounded guard. Allen knelt beside them and looked at the wound for a moment before turning his head, the unfamiliar gleam of tears shining in his eyes. Matthew moved the armor to the side with shaking hands to examine the wound on Matt's chest. He knew just by looking that the wound was too severe. Matt wouldn't make it. Matthew grabbed Matt's hand in both of his, choking back his tears enough to speak.

"W-why...?" His voice cracked and he couldn't force anything else out. Matt looked at him, his face flecked with blood and the crimson liquid rolling down the sides of his mouth.

"Because I love you." He answered, his voice quiet and strained. It was so different from his normal voice that a sob found it's way up Matthew's throat.

"Y-you idiot!" Matthew yelled, dropping his head to bury it in Matt's shoulder, ignoring the blood.

"I couldn't let them hurt you..." Matt said, his voice hardly above a whisper. His eyes were open and facing the sky, unseeing. Matthew could tell that he was slipping, and it terrified him.

"I-I love you too! Please don't leave me!" Matthew practically screamed. He prayed that if nothing else, Matt would hear that he loved him too. He felt foolish for not realizing his feelings sooner. He didn't even notice at first when Matt's chest stilled afer a final cough. When he did notice, he went ballistic. The back up squad stayed back a respectful distance in honor of their fallen comrade.

"Matt, please! Please come back to me! I love you!" Matthew's voice rose with his hysteria, shaking Matt's shoulders to no avail. When he was finally pried away, he became unresponsive and went into shock.

"Hey, uh, Matthew...?" Allen called into the bakery the next day around noon, his hoarse voice and red rimmed eyes clearly displaying his miserable mood. Matthew walked out of his living quarters numbly, completely drained of emotion. A stab of pain hit him square in the heart when he remembered that normally Matt would come in around this time to tell him about how uneventful that night's shift had been. That would never happen again. That realization almost made Matthew drop and go back to the hysterical mess he had been throughout the night. He suppressed it though.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. Allen wouldn't look at him.

"I just thought I should tell you that they've finished the funeral pyre in the townsquare... They're about to start..." The red haired American informed the Canadian. Matthew nodded numbly and followed Allen to the square, where Matt's body, wrapped in clean linen and whole, his arm having been reattached that morning in preparation for the cremation, had already been laid on the modest sized pyre. Matthew watched numbly as the pyre was lit and his love went up in flames.


End file.
